


Lonely Hearts

by mendoza



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Oblivious!Neil, Social Media, Texting, University, poet andrew, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mendoza/pseuds/mendoza
Summary: Neil works in a coffeeshop and on a whim writes his number on the cup of the cute guy who has become a regular over the last few months. The two start texting and somehow neither of them seems to be able to stop.Or, Neil is oblivious as fuck and Andrew pretends not to be a goner.A story told 99% through texts.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 18
Kudos: 148





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was floating around in my head and I couldn't stop myself

**Andrew**

_Neil_

***

14:23

**isn’t handing out numbers to strangers against your contract?**

18:04 

_You’re not a stranger._

19:14

**you know nothing about me**

19:14

**also not interested**

19:32

_Interested in what?_

19:51

**do you really need me to spell it out?**

19:55

_If I wasn’t interested in you I wouldn’t have written my number on your cup?_

21:22

**i don’t date**

21:22

**and i’m not looking for a fuckbuddy**

21:31

_Me neither._

21:54

**either you’re incredibly thick or your game needs serious work**

21:58

_My game?_

21:59

_I just wanted to talk to you. You always seem busy at the cafe, didn’t wanna interrupt._

22:02

**i am**

**busy**

22:03

_Yet you’re texting me_

22:04

**you’re annoying**

22:05

_You’re not original._

22:05

**fuck you**

22:06

_Is that the best you can come up with?_

22:07

_Maybe you should brainstorm insults in that notebook of yours_

22:08

**i’m flipping you off right now**

22:08

_Ooh, I’m scared_

22:15

**when are you working next?**

22:17

_Tuesday. Are you looking to make good on your threats?_

22:24

**i’m looking to avoid you. stabbing someone again would be against my parole**

00:54

_Only if you get caught._

  
***

19:22

**why were you working today? it’s monday**

19:57

_Was filling in for Matt._

20:12

**could’ve warned me**

20:17

_Pleasant surprise?_

20:17

_Don’t tell me my caramel lattes aren’t better than his. I give you an extra pump._

20:22

**the only reason i tolerate you.**

20:25

_The only one? :(_

20:26

**what’s that**

20:30

_An emoji._

20:31

_Allison said, you use it to ‘add spice to texts’._

20:43

_Am I doing it wrong?_

20:59

**i’ve decided.**

21:04

_On what?_

21:06

**you’re clearly an idiot.**

21:37

_Does that mean I’ll see you again tomorrow?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the support on the last chapter omg   
> This fandom is honestly *chefskiss*
> 
> also; this somehow turned into a social media au??

18:32

_ You didn’t come today. _

19:39

**unfortunately i have something called a life**

19:40

**maybe you should find one?**

20:13

_ Could’ve fooled me with the amount of time you spent staring out of the window instead of doing work. _

20:25

**it’s this thing called ‘thinking’**

20:26

**seems to be an abstract concept to you, but i’m sure google can help you figure it out**

20:59

_ I wouldn’t have given you my number if I’d known you were just going to insult me. _

21:05

**then why did you**

05:34

_ My coworker does it all the time. It seemed fun. _

05:35

_ And I’ve got nothing to lose. _

05:47

_ Why did you use it? _

07:21

**mothers is the best coffee shop near campus**

07:25

**and i had a bet to win**

08:18

_ A bet? About what? _

8:43

**nosy**

08:45

_ Don’t I deserve a cut if I’m the reason you won? _

09:21

**dream on**

09:25

_ At least a tip? _

10:56

**one question.**

10:56

**you get one question**

11:00

_ What are you always writing at the cafe? _

11:02

**you’re terribly predictable**

11:02

**poetry**

11:04

_ English major? _

11:05

**ding ding ding. three points for the candidate**

11:27

_ How many points until I get another question? _

14:31

**you won’t be able to count that far**

15:02

_ Are you always this arrogant or is this reserved for me? _

15:06

**don’t worry, you’re not special**

19:39

_ Don’t worry, I know. _

05:37

_ I’m working today. _

08:21

**are you a masochist?**

08:21

**why are you up so disgustingly early?**

10:10

_ I run before work. _

11:40

**masochist**

15:03

_ Another caramel latte? _

15:04

_ Someone is dangerously close to becoming predictable themselves. _

15:05

**shut up, i’m trying to focus**

15:09

_ You could turn your phone off. _

15:12

**does your manager know you’re texting at work?**

15:26

_ You wouldn’t dare. _

15:49

**don’t try me**

16:03

**didn’t take you for a smoker**

16:03

_ Can’t rat me out if I’m texting you on my break. _

16:05

**if you don’t stop grinning like that, I’ll come out and wipe it off your face myself**

(The sound of Neil’s low laugh drifts through the glass windows. Andrew’s heart trips.)

16:06

_ Something tells me you’re not the type for needless violence. _

16:07

**your existence is justification enough**

16:08

**but, lucky for you, i like this cafe more than i dislike you**

16:09

_ Is that why you haven’t taken your eyes off me? _

16:10

**🖕y** **ou’re in my line of vision**

16:11

_ Have to get back, I’ll text you when I’m done. _

16:14

**spare me your empty promises**

19:28

_ What’s your last name? _

20:32

**planning to stalk me?**

20:49

_ Just curious. _

20:50

_ Would there be something for me to find? _

21:04

**what’s yours?**

21:05

_ Josten. _

21:37

**your real last name**

21:54

_ I gave you an answer, it’s your turn. _

22:03

**remind me again why I haven’t blocked your number yet?**

22:05

_ Go ahead. _

22:10

**minyard**

22:14

**i hate you.**

22:16

_ You followed me :) _

22:17

**don’t let it get to your head**

22:19

_ you have a lot of followers. _

22:20

**10k is hardly a lot**

22:24

**you owe me some questions**

22:26

_? _

22:27

**you have like three pictures**

22:27

**not fair**

22:28

_ Five* _

22:29

_ And that is your own error in judgement _ .

22:30

**i can hear your smug face, Josten**

22:30

**fuck off**

22:35

_ :) _

22:35

_ Alright, you get two questions, because I’m generous. _

23:10

_ Are you not going to ask? _

23:17

**not using them now**

00:25

**you’re insufferable**

00:34

_ Goodnight, Andrew. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had some issues with these socials showing up so if they don't, pls go here:   
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1c5flSAskNpipfiZhd2qAmwPh1syp5YLqqRbNn7Ggf5s/edit?usp=sharing


	3. Chapter 3

**Andrew**

_ Neil _

***

22:39

**why are you here?**

23:05

_ You mean in this city? _

23:05

_ It seemed as good a place as any. _

23:06

_ And I like the warm weather. _

23:27

**you don’t dress like it**

23:34

_ Hoodies are convenient!  _

23:35

**they are hideous**

23:37

_ You were so close to a pun… Are you sure you’re an english major? _

23:38

**i also carry knives up my sleeves**

00:04

_ Why did you choose this uni? _

00:08

**good a place as any**

00:11

_ Is it? _

00:13

**if you want more than half-truths, you’ll have to start being honest**

  
  


11:34

_ Matt said you’d been sitting there a little while before I came in and you ordered. _

11:36

**don’t read into it.**

11:41

_ If I wasn’t reading into it, what conclusion wouldn’t I arrive at? _

11:43

**that you’re an idiot**

11:53

_ The more you use the word, the less meaning it has. _

11:58

**look, look, everyone. a budding poet**

_ 13:39 _

_ I think you like my coffee. _

13:42

**if i admit i do, will you shut up about it?**

14:01

_ Is that your second question? _

14:01

_ Yes. _

14:05

**your coffee is**

**palatable**

14:07

_ Coward. _

14:13

🖕

**fine. i like your coffee**

15:28

_ I took a screenshot, in case you want to deny this in the future. _

16:19

**they’ll just assume you’ve edited it**

16:47

_ You can do that? _

17:02

**did you grow up under a rock?**

17:26

_ On the run. _

17:27

_ Couldn’t have smartphones. _

17:30

**if you’re looking for sympathy, you’ve got the wrong number.**

17:42

_ I’ve got no use for sympathy. _

23:04

**then what do you want?**

23:05

**why are you still texting me? i told you i wasn’t interested**

23:07

_ I didn’t forget. _

23:08

_ Is it so hard to believe that I just want to talk to you? _

23:13

**Yes**

23:14

**everyone wants something**

23:15

_ Not me. _

23:15

**liar**

23:17

_ You can’t want and survive on the run. It’s one or the other. _

23:19

_ And when you’re not being hostile, you’re easier to talk to than most. _

23:22

**are you really thinking i’ll believe that**

23:23

_ I don’t care if you do _

23:25

**it’s your turn**

00:21

_ You didn’t tell me you play lacrosse. _

00:23

**that’s not a question**

00:25

_ You play in the team. With Kevin Day. _

00:26

**any second lacrosse is on my mind is a second wasted**

00:27

_ You don’t mean that. _

00:28

**i’m dead serious**

00:29

_ But Kevin _

00:30

_ How can you play with him and not care? _

00:31

**just watch**

00:33

_ Is that an invitation?  _

00:33

**no.**

00:34

_ The next game is in two days! _

00:36

**don’t even think about it, Josten.**

00:38

_ What will it take to change your mind? _

00:42

**you can’t**

00:45

_ You know, at the end of the day, we just throw out the leftover pastries. _

00:46

**you think all it takes to bribe me is sugar?**

00:47

_ Ask me anything. _

00:50

**honesty? are you sure it won’t kill you?**

00:51

_ I’m done running. _

00:54

**from what?**

01:03

_ My father. A good-for-nothing stain on this earth, who beat up others to make himself feel better. But you know, I get it. If you get to the age of forty and realise you’ve wasted your life in alcohol and anger, well, that kind of self-hatred has to be a bitch. _

01:05

**i’ll still take the pastry**

01:07

_ Is that a yes? _

01:09

**yes, Josten, quit being a nuisance**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neil: respecting Andrew’s boundaries  
> Andrew: goddamit *angry face emoji*
> 
> they’re starting to trust each other, im soft


End file.
